


Takes one to know one.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deception, deception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takes one to know one.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=31_days)[**31_days**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=31_days) theme for March 29, 2008.

Tsubaki would be lying if she said that she had the purest of intentions when she decided to partner up with Black Star. She was a Weapon, a thinking monster raised as a warrior – she was raised to be the scentless flower capable of attaching itself to the closest source of smell and light. Black Star, then, was irresistible: he was proud, he was strong, and he had unshakable faith in whoever believed in him. She was the liar and the pretender dressed in the shape and scent and skin of a woman, and therefore a million times more dangerous than she would have been had she been a man. Manipulating someone like that should have been easy.

  
Odd then, how, years down the line, she was forced to admit defeat to his stupid laugh and the strength of his grip around the handle of her blade.

  
Tsubaki wonders, sometimes, if Black Star was ever aware of her deceit. The moment they come together on the battlefield, however, as a Weapon and her rightful master, she figures that maybe it isn’t important. Maybe deceit, she realizes as he sees the shadow of the demon lurking just beneath her Technician’s grin, is just part of the foundation upon which their partnership is built upon.  



End file.
